


Gone, Gone, Gone

by Corvidwing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Drinking, Grief, Leviathan Cas - Freeform, M/M, trench coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidwing/pseuds/Corvidwing
Summary: After Cas walked into that river, Dean has had nothing but his trench coat to hold.





	Gone, Gone, Gone

**Gone**

**Inspired by this beautiful piece of art:**

* * *

Deceit. Love. Heartbreak. Loyalty.

Death.

All that is left is a trench coat. Huddled helplessly in the trunk of a car, its fabric stained by blood. Stained by tears.

And the man who dons it is stained. Stained by the things he’s seen, the things he’s done.

_ I should have known, should have listened. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

He accepts whiskey’s drown, just like in the years behind him, and fails to deny with his every swallow that he won’t find Cas at the bottom of the bottle.

His mind taunts him.

_ He’s dead. It’s all your fault, Dean,  _ it sneers.  _ He’s dead he’s dead he’s dead. _

He pulls the trench coat tighter around him, as if it will bring him closer to the love of his life and farther from the lurking shadows of the dusty old storage room he’s in.

_ I miss you I miss you I miss you. _

The coppery scent of blood is masked by the strong scent of Cas. Because this was his coat.  _ His.  _ He wasn’t Cas without it.

Still the darkness creeps closer.

_ Where are you where are you where are you. _

Desperately Dean digs his nails into the fabric, as if to say  _ It’s here, it’s real. _

Cas is not here, but he is real _.  _

He  _ was  _ real.

And a tattered, longing heart can only hope he will be again.

_ Come back to me, please. You always do. Please, please, please. _

He tries to imagine his angel coming back to him, and for just a moment, an image of Cas -  _ his  _ Cas - appears, blue eyes shining with passion and joy as he grins at Dean.

One moment, it was there.

Then fleeting,

Fading,

_ Gone. _

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a little apprehensive about posting Destiel work for some reason... But I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
